¿Por amor al arte?
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Una historia que comencé en el 2009 y hoy simplemente la voy a lanzar al mundo


POR AMOR AL ARTE

.

.

.

La vida de Shizuru transcurría en un fino sueño, una trama falsa donde todo era correcto y propio. Ella nunca hizo nada que saliera de los parámetros y tampoco lo intentaba pues conocía los limites de su vida, se regia con ellos y todo en ella parecía correcto como se esperaba.

Un día caminando por la escuela sus ojos rojos vieron con curiosidad una melena azulada ondear al compas del viento, al día siguiente la chica se encontraba en el mismo lugar mirando melancólica a la nada. Shizuru no entendía como una visión tan fría le transmitía tanta luz y ese pequeño salto que dio su corazón cuando los ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos, sintió como si… ya no estuviera sola.

Esas noches que lloraba con los ojos secos a la luz de la luna comenzaron a disminuir pues pasaba sus ratos pensando en la joven de ojos fríos y actitud todavía mas helada, es que no podía sacarla de su cabeza… quería conocerla.

Los primeros encuentros fueron torpes para su gusto, en general las chicas a las que le hablaba se derretían ante sus pies pero esta joven de hielo era más arisca que un gato, mantenía su distancia todo el tiempo y al primer indicio de acercamiento salía huyendo en su moto o corriendo entre los matorrales.

Y aunque fugaces los momentos que pasaba con ella le hacia sentir calor, una sensación nunca antes experimentada pero de cierta forma tan anhelada… ¿era esto lo que burdamente trataban de explicar las millones de cartas que recibía a diario?

Como el calor del sol derrite la nieve así sus sonrisas lograron desvanecer poco a poco las barreras de la peliazul. Al igual que ella compartía una tristeza y un pasado oscuro que hacia de peso en sus hombros, con los encuentros ya mas seguidos parecía que este peso se hacia mas tolerable al igual que una fresca brisa que se lleva los dolores de un infierno en vida.

Eso era la ojiverde para ella la brisa helada que apaciguaba las llamas que la consumían en medio de un infierno silencioso… pero… ¿Por qué era justamente ELLA quien le hiciera sentir todo eso? Ese remolino de sentimientos los cuales a cada día se hacia mas grande y ¿menos controlable?

Por momentos lo quiso negar, los pensamientos impuros que le provocaba la ojiverde eran por mucho incorrectos y fuera de lugar en su vida perfecta,

Ya sabia lo que sentía, no tenia dura que era lo que llamaban amor, un amor tan fuerte que botaba el corazón cada vez que la veía. Nadie lo entendía, solo pocos lo sabían y de esas personas no los podía llamar grandes consejeros solo zorros demasiado sagaces para su gusto.

Pero la persona que mas le importaba no veía sus intenciones, todos los días le daba una que otra indirecta que nunca parecía captar, ha decir verdad dudaba siquiera que se imaginara lo que pasaba por su mente y esto le era inclusive mas pesado que su pasado… la impotencia le carcomía el alma.

En momentos Shizur creía mas conveniente el hecho que Natsuki no comprendiera sus sentimientos, esta siempre la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaria ante la noticia y lo que menos deseaba era ver a su princesa de hielo salir corriendo y nunca volver con ella.

Las siguientes noches siguió llorando con los ojos secos mirando la luna y a esa estrella roja que cada noche se veía más cercana. La impotencia se convirtió en angustia y la angustia en locura.

Quizá fue esa locura la que termino de orillarla hacia esa determinación, juro frente a la estrella Hime el proteger a su princesa le costase lo que le costase, seria la sombra que cuidaría a la joven como un vengador de la noche protegería el corazón remendado de Natsuki.

El festival llego y con el la oportunidad perfecta para tener a su princesa para ella sola, cometió un error terrible al ser ella misma la que lastimara al tesoro que juro proteger, se sintió como un verdadero monstro insensible y miserable que no valía mas que el pasto que pisaba. Entonces si no podía evitar lastimarla al menos le haría el camino más sencillo,

Con la determinación que brinda la locura y el dolor de un sentimiento no correspondido salio en busca de los causantes de las pesadillas de su princesa, mancho con sangre sus blancas manos y su alma se tiño de negro. Pero no le importaba… ya nada le importaba, su conciencia se evaporo junto con Haruka y los gritos desesperados de Yukino.

Ya no tenia cabeza para ser correcta y fina, no tenia paciencia para aparentar serenidad, no le quedaba nada de autocontrol para mantener su mascara donde debía estar… solo estaba el remolino de sentimientos desbocados hacia su princesa… era en todo lo que podía pensar, en la joven de ojos verdes que la miraba con miedo igual que todos los demás… igual que todos…

Sus ilusiones quebradas y con el tiempo final a nada de comenzar se entrego de lleno a sus sentimientos degenerados en obsesión y su alma término por consumirse en la locura.

Al terminar sus frenesí la serenidad regreso a su retorcida mente, se baño, se cambio y espero en el consejo a que llegara su princesa… a la que ella misma había herido. No llegaba a entender lo que causo en ella esa locura.

Miro sus manos justo después de tomar su té, vio sangre seca hacer costras y un asco hacia si misma le provoco el vomito.

Todo paso tan rápido, las miradas, la lucha a muerte… el beso… ese sí que fue rápido pero tan intenso y cargado de emociones que la desconcentro y mando al cielo incluso antes de desaparecer.

-ya lo entiendo todo… todo fue por amor al arte…

El sentir los fuertes brazos de Natsuki rodeándola de manera protectora evitando que viera su final fue un gesto tan gentil… tan de Natsuki. Por eso solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la efímera felicidad que le trajo ese beso, su primer y último beso en esta vida.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este FF no se cuándo lo comencé pero según mi computadora no lo había tocado desde el 11 de abril de 2013, 10:11:10 p. m tengo idea que lo comencé en el 2009 pero la verdad solo son especulaciones.

Pregunta importante ¿Cómo por qué hiciste eso? Bueno pues… se suponía era un regalo para cierta mujer pero nunca llegue a terminarlo para su cumpleaños, después de eso lo volví a leer y me di cuenta que nada tenía que ver con la pinchi canción!

¿A qué estaba basado en una canción? Si… Por amor al arte de Ivan Guevara canción q a la susodicha le chiflabla mucho y yo quería hacerle un regalo con la canción que tanto le gustaba pero con forme lo fui escribiendo me desvié totalmente de lo que dice la canción! No sé cómo coños llegue ahí jajajajajajaja

¿Si ya lo tenías terminado desde el 2013 por que nunca lo publicaste? Heeee… pues porque no me gusto y pensé que lo reescribiría… JA! Obviamente nunca lo reescribí.

Volví a escuchar la canción tengo pensado hacer otra historia QUE SI TENGA QUE VER CON LA CANCION y no se… creo que será Faberry jojojojo.

Y ahora que por casualidad me he puesto a ver q tengo en mi carpeta de FF…. Ya se imaginaran q pinchi carpeta desorganizada tengo como para no darme cuenta de que tenía un FF terminado desde hace un año jajajajajajaja pues lo quise publicar… QUE EL MUNDO LO VEA Y LO LEA total… para qué coño escribo FF si no los voy a publicar.

Bueno ya me extendí un montón… nos vemos.


End file.
